


Devil Inside

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut A little bondage, a little dirty talk, a little submissive reader, a lot filth.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Castiel came back from Hell different, but you were the only one that seemed to notice~





	Devil Inside

You knew why Cas was acting different before anyone else did. You sensed it the moment he showed up in the bunker, long after Sam and Dean had returned from Hell. Sam had insisted you stay at home while they went to seek help from the Devil himself. All the times Sam and Dean had made trips to hell, they kept you back, not wanting to expose you to the horrors of the underworld. You knew they were right, but still you longed to see it, and more over you wanted to help. The Darkness was everyone’s problem, not just Dean’s, despite how he felt. You wanted, no, needed to help.

When Castiel finally appeared he was mostly quiet, which wasn’t unusual for him, but something was off, something in the way he looked at you: like a lion looking at a baby deer; like a convict fresh from prison. There was a hint of lust behind his eyes, and when you looked into them it chilled you; filling you with a previously unknown desire, a yearning for the angel that you’d never felt before.

You were all gathered in the War Room, listening to Sam’s latest idea, but you couldn’t focus. You could feel Castiel looking at you, his bright blue eyes playing on your face, your exposed neck, your breasts. He sat across the glowing table opposite you and you could feel his lustful glare. Castiel had never looked at you like that before. He’d never expressed anything but friendship or concern towards you, definitely never made you feel uncomfortable or like he was undressing you in his eyes. Something was definitely different. You turned your gaze away from Sam and locked eyes with the angel. The side of his mouth turned up slightly into a subtle grin, the look sent a jolt of electricity down your spine. He parted his pale pink lips and took a deep breath, never looking away from you. You swallowed hard, feeling your pulse quicken and a throbbing ache grow between your legs. You quickly looked away, back at Sam, determined to ignore Castiel and focus on your task. The trench-coated angel shifted in his seat, drawing your attention back to him; he was still staring at you, his tongue shot out and licked at the corner of his mouth. You gasped, your body reacting against your will. You felt your skin flush, your breath stopped, every bit of you wanted to climb across the table and jump into Cas’s lap.

As soon as Sam’s presentation was complete you all but ran to your room, slamming the door shut behind you. What the hell had gotten into you? Or into Cas for that matter? You plopped down onto your bed and buried your face under your pillow. With your eyes closed your mind ran back to Castiel, thoughts of him taking over everything. What would it feel like to run your hands through his black hair? What could he do to you with that tongue and those big lips? How would his bristly cheek feel sliding down your thigh? You clenched your legs together and took a deep breath trying to calm yourself; this was Cas: calm down.

A knock at the door pulled you from your fantasies and you threw the pillow off your head onto the floor, “Yeah?”

The door slowly opened, creaking a bit on its timeworn hinges. Castiel stood in the doorway and leaned against the wooden frame. He crossed his arms, his left hand under his chin, and ran a finger over his lips.

You swallowed hard and sat up, staring at him. His blue eyes were alive with a fire you’d never seen before. “What’s up Cas?” Your voice was weak, shaky.

“Nothing really,” He said as he took a step into your room. He walked slowly but confidently towards you. “I just wanted to talk to you,” he stopped at the foot of your bed. “…Alone.” Castiel turned and shut the door with a wave of two fingers.

You pushed yourself back against the headboard, trying to keep some distance between you. “Oh?”

The angel smirked. Had Cas ever smirked before? You watched him intently as he rounded the corner of your bed, stopping right next to you. “Yeah. I saw you watching me, watching you. I thought maybe we could have a meeting, just the two of us.” Castiel said, his voice was strange, a little higher maybe, but more confident, sexier. You swung your legs to the side of the bed, wanting to get up, but he stepped in front of you, keeping you from escaping. You pulse raced as Cas moved forward, forcing your knees apart so he was standing between your legs. He grinned again and you shivered, the pulsing between you legs growing stronger. You wanted him so badly. The angel reached down and ran one finger across your cheek, down your jaw towards your mouth. Your eyes closed at the touch, your lips parted, chest heaving. His finger trailed over your lips, you held your breath, waiting, wanting whatever he was going to do next.

“Cas…” you whispered his name, barely making a sound. You opened your eyes and looked up at him, silently begging him to touch you. His finger moved from your lip and he grabbed your face with his hand, pulling your chin up and forcing your lips to purse. “You want me?” He said, his voice was hard and dripping with hunger.

“Yes,” you breathed. Castiel dipped down and smashed his lips to yours, shoving his tongue into your mouth without ceremony, his hand still holding your face. He released you and stepped back; you gasped, lungs fighting for air. You stood up and went to him, grabbing his neck and pulling him towards you, your hand finally running through his soft black hair, your nails digging into his suited shoulder. You kissed him back, devouring his mouth, tasting and sucking his lips. Cas’s hands ran up your sides and wrapped around your back, locking you to him, pressing your body against his. You felt yourself falling away, giving yourself over to him without a second thought. You moaned into his mouth, needing more, wanting to feel him everywhere. He pressed his hips against yours sending shockwaves through you. You pulled away and ripped off your shirt and bra. You needed to feel his hands on your bare skin.

“Don’t forget those,” he pointed to your jeans and you immediately took them off, pulling your panties down with them. You stood in front of him naked and needy, your pussy wet and aching for him. Castiel didn’t move, he stood still and looked over taking in every detail. Your heart was beating so fast you were sure he could see it through your chest. Your skin was on fire, as if you could feel his eyes as they slide up and down over you. You bit your lip and waited, trying to control yourself. Cas very slowly loosened his tie and pulled it up over his head. He grabbed your neck and kissed you again, this time deep and slowly. You brought your hands up to touch him, but he caught your wrist and spun you around. He grabbed your arms and slipped the tie around both your wrists, binding them behind your back. You whimpered and twisted your hands against the silk, but they were locked together. The angel turned you around again and looked at you with one eyebrow raised, a smug expression playing on his face. “You OK?” he asked, smiling mischievously at you.

You nodded, “Yes.”

“Good.” He said and shoved you down on the bed. You fell backwards and watched as the angel undressed himself very slowly. He peeled off the trench coat and suit, tossing them to the floor. You waited for him, your breath raspy and fast, desperate for him to touch you again. Once he was freed from his clothing Cas stood before you stroking his hard cock with his fist. He looked you over again, his mouth hanging open, lips curled up, so unlike the Castiel you knew. Something was so different.

Cas crawled onto the bed and dropped down on top of you, attacking your lips again, pressing him erection against your core. You moaned, rocking your hips up at him. He pressed back hard, forcing you down further into the mattress. His hands grabbed at your breasts, kneading them and twisting your nipples painfully. You cried out and his hand shot up to your neck, his fingers wrapped around your throat and squeezed, stopping your breath for a moment. Your eyes shot open wide as you gasped for air.

“Keep quiet Y/N. I’ve been waiting for this a long time and I’m going to enjoy myself.” He said hovering over your face; his cobalt eyes were on fire, wild. The thought you’d been forming all day finally made its way to the conscious part of your brain and it spilled out of your mouth as his grip around you relaxed. “Not Cas.” You wheezed.

He laughed. “Well, no. Not really. I’m just… borrowing your friend for a while. Thought I’d take him for a joy ride while I try to save the universe. You’re a nice pit stop along the way.”

“Lucifer?” You were frozen beneath him, unsure of what to do.

He smiled wildly again, his mouth so close to yours, “That’s right!” He shot his tongue back into your mouth, licking into you, lips pressed firmly against yours. You knew you should scream for help, push him off of you and run as far away as you could but you didn’t move. You melted against him, your body fighting your mind; you opened your mouth wider, taking him in.

The Devil grabbed your face again, twisting your head so your neck was exposed to him and he licked at your pulse, kissing and biting down your neck and chest, leaving bright red marks in his wake, branding you. You whimpered and pulled at your binding, wanting to reach out and touch him; you arched your back and pressed your breasts against his chest. “Oh you like it.” He teased, “You don’t care who I am, you just wanna get off, don’t you?” He released your neck and slid his fingers slowly but firmly down the length of your body, hovering just about your wet center. You lifted your hips and he obliged, driving his fingers between your legs. “Oh so nice and wet for me Y/N. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.” He thrust his fingers inside you as he spoke, his lips brushing your ear, breath hot on your skin. You closed your eyes and let the sensations wash over you, moaning and rocking your hips, pulling him further inside you. “You gonna come for me?” He whispered.

You could barely hold on, you were so close, the pressure building inside you. “Yes… please…” You gasped, moving against him.

Lucifer’s fingers stopped their movement, “Well don’t.” He pulled his hand away from you and you whimpered, instantly empty and yearning to be filled again. “You don’t come until I do; until I tell you too.” He grabbed your shoulder and pushed you onto your stomach. He moved up on the bed until his dick was next to your head. You could barely move, your hands still bound behind you by his silk navy blue tie. The Devil grabbed your head, hands catching your hair and pulled you forward. You opened your mouth wide and took him in; he fucked your mouth with Castiel’s cock, shoving it down your throat, you swallowed around it, keeping your lips tight, letting him use you. Tears filled your eyes as he pounded into you deeply, his hands pulling your hair. “Oh fuck… you’re a good little girl, aren’t you? You’re so good…” You hummed around him, agreeing with him; you were completely at his mercy and you loved it.

Lucifer pulled away from you, sliding out of your mouth with an abrupt pop of your lips. He leaned over you and untied your wrists. “Get up. On your knees,” he commanded. You pushed yourself up and back onto your knees and waited, breathless for his touch. He came up behind you and grabbed your shoulders, pulling you back to fall against his chest. He rubbed your breasts, squeezing them while he rocked against your ass. “You ready for me?” He asked, his hot lips brushing the nape of your neck. You pushed your ass back towards him and moaned, “Yes.”

Strong hands pushed you forward, forcing you down onto all fours. He rubbed the head of his dick over your slit and you whimpered, biting you lip and waiting for him. His hands slid around your hips, his fingers digging into the flesh on either side there, bruising you as he pulled you back onto him and he slid into your wetness.

“Oh my god!” You cried as he slammed into you, stretching you, filling you perfectly.

“Not God, but thanks.” Lucifer pulled out fully and then thrust back in, hard. He rocked into you, picking up his pace. You pushed back against him, the pleasure pulsing through you again until you were ready to pop. “Oh fuck…yeah…fuck!” You moaned, a litany of filth escaping your mouth. Your body was buzzing, skin on fire wherever he touched you; your mind was full of nothing but him, nothing but the feel of him inside you.

“Do not come yet.” Lucifer growled behind you and you cried out, not sure you could last much longer. One hand left your hip and snaked up your spine, settling around your neck. He pulled you up, still deep inside you and he sat back on his knees. You put your hands on his thighs to steady yourself as you bounced up and down on his cock, riding him, grinding your pussy down on him. “Oh that’s a good girl… Just like that…” he groaned, one hand still wrapped around your neck. The other slipped down to your clit and he pressed down, sending electricity up through your entire body. You rocked back and forth on him as he rubbed you, your body shaking and ready to explode. “Please…” You cried, desperate for release.

Lucifer leaned forward, pressing his lips to your ear and sucking it between his big lips. He pulled back and whispered, “Go ahead.”

Your body obeyed, the tightened coil of pleasure sprang free, releasing your orgasm. It flowed through every inch of you, from your curling toes to your fluttering eyelids; you clenched tightly around him, screaming, unable to control yourself any longer. The Devil held onto you, fucking you while you shook, holding you upright as you swayed forward, so run through with pleasure you almost lost consciousness. He slammed into you a few more times and then howled loudly as he came, pumping his hips as he released into you.

Lucifer let you go, his hands finally leaving your body, and you fell forward face first onto the bed. You lay still, trying to catch your breath; your heart was racing, body tingling, and your mind foggy with endorphins. The Devil lay beside you breathing heavily with a satisfied smile on his lips. He reached down and smacked your ass hard, making you jump and yelp in pain.

“Y/N, that was something else.” He said, standing up to get dressed. “I needed that, thanks.” You turned your head to look at him. Now that you knew it wasn’t Castiel, you couldn’t imagine how you didn’t see it before. And how didn’t Sam and Dean know?

“I know what you’re thinking,” He said.

“You do?” You asked, turning over and sitting up against the headboard. You pulled your knees up to your chest to cover yourself, suddenly self-conscious and nervous.

“I do.” He walked over to you slowly and leaned down, Castiel’s kind features distorted by the devil inside him. “But if you tell Sam or Dean about me…” He put a hand on your cheek and brought his lips down to yours, kissing you sweetly, “I will fucking rip your heart out.”

You gasped and pulled back, staring into eyes that no longer belonged to your friend. You nodded quickly, agreeing to keep his secret.

“You really are a good little girl aren’t you? I’ll remember that.” He said and walked towards the door. “Oops… almost forgot.” He turned back around and grabbed Castiel’s trench coat up off the floor, shrugging it on over his shoulders. “Can’t leave home without this.” He winked at you and vanished with a flourish of invisible wings.

“Holy shit.” You murmured into the empty room. You sat alone in the dark for a long time debating whether or not you should run and tell the boys about Cas. You knew you should, but they’d figure it out soon, wouldn’t they? It was so obvious… and you had promised not to say anything…


End file.
